Holy Cross Academy For Gifted Students
by MnMsRoK
Summary: Allen is addicted. To what? Not drugs. Not alcohol. To something far worse. Join Allen, Lenalee, Lavi, Link, and Kanda as they journey on through high school! Rated T to be safe
1. Chapter 1

AU! Thanks for reading. Warning: blood, cutting, nudity, and swearing. Either RoadxAllen or no pairing at all. OOC! I'll let you all decide the pairing actually, so there! Be happy!

Allen P.O.V.

Dark, red blood streamed down my arm. Oh how i secretly missed the feeling. The feeling of the razor slicing against my skin. The feeling of pain releasing, and the insanity leaving me. I say only secretly because I hate it also. It's a very bad addiction that I have. No one knows about it. Not even my dorm mate, named Lavi. We were close, but I was not ready to tell him what I have been addicted to for two and a half years.

I've been an addict since I was fourteen. I'm sixteen now, almost seventeen. It's never been this bad though. I've only cut one arm before. Now I'm cutting my arm, my legs, and my stomach. I've tried cutting my deformed arm before, but it hurt like bloody hell, and it did not bleed.

I started cutting since I found out about it, from my old classmate, Angi. I thought it would help me through my depression, which I have had since I was 10. That was the year Mana, my adoptive father, died. Cross, my Master who "takes care of me", doesn't know a thing. Half the time he is drunk off his arse.

I look back to my naked self, stained in blood. I take out the rubbing alcohol, and start rubbing it all over my body, feeling the sting of it making me shudder.

After I made sure my wounds were clean and bandaged, I pull my blue boxers up on to my hips, next putting on my black skinny jeans. I throw on a dark purple, long sleeved shirt, and lastly throw on my Jeffree Star sweatshirt on. Sometimes people call me gay for wearing the sweatshirt because the singer is gay. I don't understand it, but their humans, they make mistakes.

As I walk out of the bathroom, Lavi, a red haired, one eyed pirate wannabe, gives me a weird look and asks, "Allen, what WERE you doing in there?"

He wiggles hi eyebrows up and down, hinting something, but I played the innocent card, and reply, "What do you mean, Lavi?" I blink my eyes and tilt my head to the right.

"Allen, have you had "the talk"?" asks Lavi, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"No," I lie to my friend.

"Well..."

After I got the talk for the second time, my face was flushed. Lavi had a poster board and all! Like He KNEW he was gonna have to present it to me sooner or later.

Thank God i heard a knock on the door after Lavi was done talking because I couldn't look him straight in the eye after that.

"Hey, Allen! Is Lavi here?" a a black haired, Chinese girl asked me. She was about my height, which was sad.

"Yes he is. Lavi, Lenalee's here!" I call to the read head.

"Coming!" He called back.

"Allen," the girl started, "why is your face flushed?"

"Lavi gave me "the talk"," I reply.

"Oh dear. Dis he use the poster boards?" she questioned.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"He did the same thing with Link."

"Really now," I say, curious peaking ny interest.

"Yes, it's true."

I knew Lavi was strange, but not that strange.

"Well, anyway you wanted to talk?" asked Lavi.

"Yes I did, please follow me," says Lenalee.

Lenalee was the president of Holy Cross Academy for Gifted Students. I am gifted with instrumental playing, Lavi with his photographic memory, and Lenalee with dance.

I sigh after I closed the door. I lean against it and scoot myself down the door until I am sitting on the ground.

"This is going to be a long year," I sigh out.

Thanks for coming to read my story. Please don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for reading all!

When Lavi came back I had my headphones in jamming to "Legs up" by Jeffree Star.

"I want your legs up!" I scream out.

"Whoa there, Allen. Didn't know you were THAT in to me," says Lavi jokingly, laughing.

"Lavi! That's not funny! You scared me!" I take my earbuds out and turn off the music.

"Hey, Allen, how can you listen to those songs, but you haven't had "the talk" before I gave it to you?" asks Lavi, curiosity sparkling in his eyes.

I blush, and say, "Well, Mana and Master Cross never gave me the talk, none of my other friends told me about it either, and they just told me about artists I should look at, and voila, here I am today."

"Oh, I see. Anyway, wanna get dinner? Jerry missed you at lunch!"

My eyes widened and looked towards the clock. It's five-thirty. I've been listening to music since eleven-fifteen.

"I missed lunch?!" I cry out.

"Yup, you sure did! I wasn't sure if I should come and get you, but Lenalee had something important to discuss. Well anyway, buddy, let's go!" Lavi shouts, leaving the door open for me to go out off.

As I climb off the top bunk, I look in to the mirror Lavi had set up across from our beds on the wall. I saw the shadow man behind me again. With his creepy, glowing eyes, and his wide grin. I ignore it like always, just brushing it of as an allusion. I see him in every mirror I see. I don't know if it is really there or it is just a hallucination. I sometimes here him talking to me in my head. The shadow sometimes tells me things, scary things. For example, I should kill the homeless man that lives in the bushes in front of the doors, or worse, one of my friends. I hate the shadow with all my being. He gives me visions of his past, I just ignore them.

Lavi snaps me out of my thoughts when he snaps in front of my face. "Earth to, Allen! Allen, do you read me?" he questions me, worried.

"Yes, I'm here. I'm just thinking," I reply, smiling widely.

"Okay, well we're up next to order! So get ready!"

"Okay!" I reply to my friend.

After I finish my monstrous pile of food, Lavi and I both return to our dorms so we can our homework to end the weekend, so we don't panic for school tomorrow. I sigh as i finished my last paper that I had to do for English. It was a poem about a little boy who was abused during his stay with his parents, and he did not tell anyone.

I sit in my room, all alone.

The wind chilling me to the bone.

He hit me again.

I was only a boy of ten.

I had no idea what to do.

So I just sit there and cry and cry until I'm blue.

I breath deeply,

My shadow creepily

Looming over me.

I don't know what to do anymore,

Maybe I should run away in to the world of nevermore.

I decide that it is the right thing to do.

I don't want to be beaten black and blue.

No more.

No more.

When I fall asleep, I dream of a time before mine. I thinks it's the 70's at this point of time. I think I see a child's version of Mana. I call out to him, but it wasn't my voice. It was the shadows. Why was the shadow following me? In my dreams even. I don't think I can handle the shadow anymore. Maybe... Maybe if... No, that would be stupid of me. I don't think I can even do it.

**_You do what you do now, so why can't you go a step further? _****Asks the shadows voice. **

_No! I can't do it! I won't ever do it! My friends love me too much! I can't do that to them. _I scream at the voice, shutting it up.

Everything goes dark.

Thanks for reading everyone! I love you all!


	3. Chapter 3

I woke up at eight o'clock, class starting just an hour from now. I get up from my bunk and climb down the ladder to see Lavi pulling his scarf on.

"Have a good sleep last night lil' buddy?" He asks me.

"Yeah I did," I lie.

I have a long sleeved, purple, baggy shirt and black sweat pants on. I scratch the back of my head with my cursed arm. Lavi already knew about it because one day he pulled off my gloves for it was a hot summer day. He was shocked at first, but then his smile grew and he hugged my arm. "Well, I better get dressed than."

I walk in to the bathroom after grabbing my clothes for the day.

I strip of the old clothes and see that they were blood stained. I look down on myself and see that blood painted my skin, my legs, my arm, and my stomach. I sigh and throw the bloody clothes in my hamper that had my name on it.

I jump in the shower after I turned the water on. The hot water stings at first, but then it smooths in to a soothe feeling.

-/-/-

After dressing in a comfortable blue jeans, a black Davey Suicide t-shirt, and a Holy Cross sweatshirt.

When I walk out I see it's only eight-thirty.

"I still got time for some breakfast."

-/-/-

As I walk in to the cafeteria, I spot a big pile of food waiting for me where my friends were sitting.

"Hey, Allen! I just took a guess at what you would want because I thought you needed time to eat. Plus I thought you would be later," says Lenalee motioning to the food.

It all looked delicious. Especially the Matarashi Dango!

I start scarfing down the food that was available for me. Pancakes with butter and syrup, strawberries, Capin' Crunch (c), blueberries, and Matarshi Dango! All my favourits!

"Thank you sooo much, Lenalee!" I cry out, crying tears of joy.

"You're quite welcome, Allen. Link helped me order also! Right, Link?" questions the girl.

"That's right, Miss Lee. You're welcome, Walker," replies Link.

Link was a strange man. You never knew what he was really up to.

"Thanks, Link," I reply to the elder.

-/-/-/-

My first class of the day was Maths, like any other Monday. It was April 29, 2013. It was warm in the class room, but not too warm. What am I kidding myself? It's hot as Holy Hell!

"Allen, If your hot, just take off your sweatshirt," demands Lenalee, seeing my flushed face.

"No, Lenalee. I'm fine. Just a little warm," i reply to the girls demand.

"Allen, I know that you're hot. Your face is flushed. At least take of your gloves."

"You two, in the back! What is the square root of 36?" asks the teacher, named Mr. Bak.

"Six!" we both reply in unison.

"Good, now pay attention!" He practically screams at us. We flinch back in fear, well from the loudness of his voice.

"Okay, okay," I say to our teacher.

"Thank you," he says, but then the bell rings and we all rush out of the classroom, heading toward our next class.

-/-/-

**_Do it now, Allen. He's asleep, he won't even know._** Says the voice, whispering in my ear.

"No, I won't do it. I don't think I ever can," I whisper back to the voice, looking at the sleeping boy, Choji, in front of me. I'm in History right now, right after lunch.

**_If you don't I will! _**Screams the voice.

"I'm in class, I'll do it later, okay?" I ask the voice and it quiets down to a murmur.

Suddenly a note is thrown at my head. I pick it up and open it, the note saying, "What are you doing, freak?"

I hear a giggle behind me and I turn around to glare at the two blonde hair boys. They immediately shut up at my glare. I tear up the note, getting up to throw it in the recycling bin.

The teacher glances at me, but continues to lecture the class about World War Two.

I never spoke to the voice again that day.

-/-/-

It's dark and sticky that night. As I stalk Choji, I stay behind the trees and lamp posts. Choji turns into an abandoned alleyway. I follow him. I raise the knife above my head and swing down. I hit my mark directly, blood pooling from the now limp body.

"Wh-what have I done? I killed him!" I whisper the the now dead Choji. I clean the knife on Choji's body, hide the knife in the band of my jeans, and scurried out of the alley way, with wide, panicky eyes.

**_Good boy, Allen. Good boy._** The shadow purrs.

_But-but killing someone! It's a sin, I broke the law! Hell, even Cross wouldn't even kill someone! I don't know why I even listened to you! _

_**You listened because I would have taken control and done it for you. You like to be in control, don't you, Allen?**_ Asks the shadow, knowing the answer already.

I look in the window of the candy store and see the shadow behind me, smiling wider than usual.

In the candy shop I see a tom-boy looking girl. I blush at her sight. She's a little shorter than me, has spiky purple hair, and violet eyes. She was tan and a brilliant white smile adorned her lips. Her eyes danced of brilliance and of something she held secret.

My heart was pounding, my eyes widening once I saw she was staring at me also. I looked away once I realized where she was from. She had the Noah's Ark uniform on. I heard that school was for rich, smart, snobs.

I finally saw the girl my heart desired and she was a Noah's Ark girl. She could never love me.

Just go say hi. It won't hurt you. The voice whispers in my ear. I feel something dragging me back to the candy shop and I see the girl standing outside of it now, holding a sucker in her mouth.

"Hi!" She calls to me, taking the sweet out of her mouth. She waves me over even though she obviously saw my sweat shirt, knowing fully well which school I'm from.

"Um, hi. What's up?" I ask nervously.

"Oh, nothing really, just here with my uncle to buy candy! What are you doing?" She asks me.

"Oh I was-I was just walking past and I had just so happen to notice you and see what a beautiful person you are," I blurt out. Oh my god, what did I just say?! I think to myself.

The girl just giggles, holds out her hand, and says, "I'm Road! What's your name?"

"A-Allen," I reply back to her question. I grab her hand and we shake.

"Well, Allen, would you like to hang out with me?"

"Um, sure," I say. She pulls on my arm and takes me into the candy shop to meet her uncle.

-/-/-

Thanks for reading all! I love you!


	4. Chapter 4

Once I get back to my room, I sigh with delight. I met a girl who likes me, other than Lenalee and Miranda, her uncle seemed to like me, and so did her father!

All of a sudden I heard, "Allen, we need to talk," coming from Lenalee.

"About what?" I ask nervously.

"About your behavior lately. Especially today," says Lavi taking a step toward his bed, patting a spot for me to sit on.

"Okay?" I question, but I follow his silent instruction to sit down on the bed.

"We know about your arm. Hell, the whole school knows about your arm because of Komoui nii-san. You don't have to wear your sweatshirt. Especially when your hot. Okay, Allen? Or is there something else you want to tell us?" asks Lenalee, quirking an eyebrow upward.

"No, I just don't feel comfortable with people seeing my arm. They called me a freak today, Lenalee! Just because I was talking to myself!" I saw Lenalee flinch back in fear of being yelled at. "I-I'm sorry, Lenalee. I didn't mean to yell at you. It's not your fault. I should be me careful."

"It-it's okay, Allen. You probably have a lot of emotions built up. You know you can talk to me anytime you want to, okay?" the girl questions me.

"Okay, thanks, Lenalee. You guys are my best friends, got that?" I ask Lavi and Lenalee, and they nodded.

"Of course we are, lil' buddy! Now I have a question for you," says Lavi, a serious look on his face.

"Okay?" I say not quite sure what to say.

"Why are you cutting yourself?"

Lenalee gasps and flings her tear filled eyes toward mine. "Allen?" she asks me, hoping it wasn't true.

I had a shocked look on my face, hoping I heard him wrong. "What?" I ask.

"Why are you cutting yourself, Allen Walker," Lavi repeated, crossing his arms.

"How did you...?" I start, but didn't finish because I was cut off by Lavi.

"I'm not as stupid as I come off to be, Allen. I found your razors. I found the bloody cotton balls from last night. I found the bloody clothes. Now, I'm gonna ask one more time, why are you cutting yourself?"

I felt tears run down my face, but I was just so confused.

"You... **WENT THROUGH MY STUFF?!**" I screamed at him, not knowing what I was doing.

It was the shadows doing. I can't control myself anymore. The shadow has full control of me.

"Yes, Allen. I did," Lavi says not knowing what to do with the situation.

"**An' I thought yah were my friend. I bet yah looked through my diary too**," I accused, pointing a finger at Lavi.

"Allen, calm down. Your making Lenalee upset."

I look over toward Lenalee and saw her in the corner with a hand over her mouth, crying her heart out. She was definitely shocked.

I regained my senses and the shadow left my body.

"I-I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me," I reply.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Lavi answered it.

"Hello, Lavi. Is Allen here?" asks Headmaster Komoui, peaking his head in.

Behind Komoui is two big looking men. They had muscle, that was for sure.

"Yes, he is. Come on in," Lavi replies and motions for the men to come in.

"Lavi, thank you for informing us about Allen's condition. We will now be taking him to the psychiatric ward. Come on, Allen. We have to go now," orders Komoui, waving a hand toward the door.

-/-/-

That's where I'm gonna end you choose whether Allen fights or goes with them. Please reveiw!


	5. Chapter 5

I was shocked beyond belief that Lavi told Komoui about my cutting!

"No," I said darkly, the shadow coming out to "play".

"What? Allen you have to go. You need help! We are just afraid you might do something... Worse to yourself," Lavi says, folding his arms over his chest.

"**No, I refuse to go! I won't go! Ever**!" The shadow screams at the older men.

"Allen, please. Please go with them. I don't want you to hurt yourself more than you already have," Lenalee cries out, wiping the tears from her eyes.

I back up and they start scooting forward. I hit the window and see that the only way to escape is through the window.

I fling open the window and jump from the two story window. I land on my feet and immediately sprint off toward the park. Two minutes later I heard sirens behind me. I knew they were coming for me. I sprint off into the park and climb up one of the trees.

"I think he went this way!" shouts one of the officers.

"We should split up in to pairs of twos. Okay, let's find the kid," calls another officer.

After they left I heard a "Psst," coming from the branches above me. I look up and see a girl with brown hair, an oval face with golden green eyes. She looked around my age, with long, blue skinny jeans and a black sweatshirt. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat.

"Yea?" I whisper to her.

"Can you help me get down? I kinda got stuck. Plus I'm a little scared," says the girl with pleading eyes.

"Okay, I'll be there in a second," I whisper back to her.

As we both get down from the tree we are immediately surrounded by two officers.

"ALLEN WALKER! PUT YOUR HANDS UP!" yells an officer through a mega phone.

The girl flings up her arms and I see her cuts when I grab her hand. I pull her along as I start running. She catches up with me, slowly but surely.

As we pass by officers, I either punch them or kick them to the side. I don't want this poor stranger to get in trouble because of me.

As we approach an alley, I think of something brilliant. I shove us both in the alley and, just like in a cartoon, we see the cops run by us.

"What's your name?" I ask the girl.

"S-Sarah," she huffs out. "And you're Allen, right?"

"Yes. Right now you need to stay here because if they find you with me and seem them, we're both going to the psychiatric ward," I say as kindly as possible.

The girl was shocked indeed, but she says, "O-Okay, Allen."

"If I don't come back in ten minutes, walk back to your house and stay there, okay?"

"Got it," she nods her head with understanding.

I rush out of the alley way, and I run straight into Komoui and the two men.

"I got him," Komoui radios to the cops. "Sedate him before he gets any ideas!"

I already had some. I kick the man in front of me in the balls, and elbow the man in the gut that was holding. They only flinched a little. I took the knife out of my waste band and plunged it into one of the men's heart. I heard Komoui gasp and grab my arm that is holding the knife.

He looks into my eyes and see that they are full of hatred with scared hidden deep within them.

"**Don't touch me!**" The shadow growled at Komoui.

Komoui got serious all of a sudden. "Allen Walker. Drop the knife. NOW," orders Komoui not taking his gaze from mine.

All of a sudden I felt a pinch and I saw the world get dark with Sarah the last person I saw.

-/-/-

There's your fight guys! I hope you liked it! And no Allen is not going to get arrested. And if you guys don't like the OC please tell me and i will get rid of her! Tell me your thoughts please!


	6. Chapter 6

Hello lovely followers! It's me! Your humble author! I love you all! There really wasn't much of a vote and one person said they needed to give the girl a little more time so yeah that's what I'm gonna do! So enjoy!

-/-/-

"Allen? Allen wake up!" a girl's voice shout in my ear, waking me up from my dreamless sleep.

"Ughn. What happened?" I ask the voice, sitting up. I notice I'm lying in a hospital bed, cuffed to the bed.

"Well, you killed a guy, and you got injected with a sedative. So, how are you feeling?" asks Sarah.

"Like absolute-," before I could say more I am interupted by Komoui walking in with two officers behind him.

"Ah, Allen. You're awake," he says with caring, sympathetic eyes. "This is officer Charles and officer Heeler. These two men have persuaded the judge to give you a leniency since you were not mentally stable at the time of your attack. So you and miss Sarah will both be going to rehab," says Komoui, with a serious expression on his face.

"What?!" we both shout at Komoui.

"I've already been three times! I don't need to go again!" shouts Sarah, glaring at Komoui. "It obviously didn't work," she mutters silently.

"Sarah, we are so worried about you. We don't want you hurting yourself anymore," says Sarah's mom, but I can see the loathing look that she's giving her daughter.

"Yes, Sarah. We don't want you to get hurt. We don't want to find you dead one day, we really don't," says the dad. He has a caring look in his eyes, unlike the mother.

"That's why she calls me a bitch, right? And a whore? That's definitely caring. Do you wanna know why I don't tell you things anymore?!" her voice raises to its max and starts cracking, and she starts to cry. "Because of her!" she points to her mom and then lowers her arm. "She just causes me so much pain."

Sarah sits down on the bed and I rub circles on her back, trying to comfort her.

"Little one," starts officer Heeler, "do you feel safe at your house?"

"Sometimes, it depends on **_her _**mood," replies Sarah, looking through her cracked fingers.

"Would you like to join our school? It's a boarding school. I think you'll like it. Are you gifted in anything?" asks Komoui, kneeling down in front of Sarah.

"She can sig really well," says Sarah's dad.

"Congrats! You're now officially apart of Holy Cross Academy For Gifted Students! Now, you have to go through rehab before you come to school, okay?"

She pauses for a moment and looks back at me, as if looking for an answer.

"I'll do it," Sarah states, shocking me.

"Are you serious?" I ask her, stopping rubbing circles on her back.

She looks me in the eyes and says, "Yes, it's actually not that bad, once you get used to it."

"I... I guess I'll go if Sarah's going."

"Great! You two stay here and I'll see if the psych ward has any spots open," says officer Charles, walking away from the scene.

Sarah starts to sing to pass the time,

"_I take these pills_

_To make me thin._

_I dye my hair,_

_and cut my skin. _

_I try everything, _

_To make them see me, _

_But all they see_

_Is someone that's not me. _

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_

_Even when I set myself on fire. _

_Why do I always feel Invisible? _

_Invisible. _

_Every day I try to look my best. _

_Even though inside I'm such a mess. _

_Why do I always feel Invisible?_

_Invisible. _

_Here inside_

_My quiet hell_

_You can not hear_

_My cries for help. _

_I try everything_

_To make them see me, _

_But everyone sees what I can't be. _

_Even when I'm walking on a wire. _

_Even when I set myself on fire _

_Why do I always feel Invisible?_

_invisible. _

_Everyday I try to look my best,_

_Even though inside I'm such a mess._

_Why do I always feel Invisible?_

_Invisible?_

_Sometimes _

_When I'm alone _

_I pretend that I am queen_

_It's almost believable. _

_Even when I'm walking on a wire_

_Even when I set myself ob fire_

_Why do I always feel Invisible?_

_Invisible. _

_Every day I try to look my best,_

_Even though inside I'm such a mess. _

_Why do I always feel Invisible?_

_Invisible. _

_(Invisible, Skylar Grey)_

"That was really beautiful, Sarah," I compliment the girl.

"Th-thanks, Allen," replies the girl with flushed cheeks.

"There are openings, but we have to wait a while before we are able to go there," says the officer, sitting down in one of the chairs the are acquainted in the room.

-/-/-

The car ride to the psychiatric ward was a silent one.

The ward was halfway gated in. The fence was black and metal. The building itself was tan, and had few windows. The windows it did have looked like plexiglass. There were shades, but it looks like there were broken.

Once we got inside, we got weighed and measured.

Sarah said hi to some of the nurse techs, she called them.

"Sarah, isn't this your fourth time here," asks the one named Amanda.

"Yes, sadly it is, but aren't you just so happy to see me?" Sarah asks her.

"Not really, when I said we'll someday meet at Target, I mean we don't meet here," says Amanda with a witty look on her face.

"Seriously, Sarah. You need to stop getting yourself in to trouble," says another nurse tech whose name is Rick.

"I know, but it's not my fault my mom calls me names that make me feel depressed!" Sarah shouts at the man getting angry.

"Girl, calm down," Wade commands, putting his hand out.

"I am calm," Sarah says calmly.

"Off to bed you two. It's past ten. All of the other patients are in their room sound asleep. Which you two should be doing. Sarah, that's your room," Wade says pointing the room next to what looks like a activities room. "Allen, your room is right next to hers." Wade points to a room next door to Sarah's.

"Night, Sarah," I say to the girl.

She yawns and says, "Goodnight, Allen."

-/-/-

Well was it too boring? Was it too short? Was it too long? Or dear I'm sounding like Miranda! Anyway. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

Hello all! This chapter is going to have poems by me and 0 me myself and I 0. Thanks for reading!

-/-/-

Once I wake up, I walk out into a living room type setting, and I see Sarah at one of the tables. Her hair wet from the shower.

I look over at what she is writing and I see this,

"I slide the blade across my skin,

The blood trickling down my arm.

I start to see spots everywhere.

Little, tiny dots of blackness.

I hear someone banging on the door.

It sounds like you, but I can't make out the words.

I hear the door crash open,

And you're there,

Right next to me.

You pick me up and carry me to safety,

But I whisper out, "Goodbye",

And everything goes black.

I see myself and you at the hospital.

You cry for someone to save me,

But they tell you that I'm gone.

I float toward you and say,

"I'll always be with you,"

You hear me

And you know it's true,

What the doctors say is true.

I'm forever gone.

Gone to heaven.

I'll see you there, someday."

"That's a really good poem, Sarah. How did you think it up?" I ask the girl, smiling softly.

"Thanks, I usually just write what comes in to my head," replies the girl, starting to color a picture to match the poem.

"You're welcome."

"Allen, go take a shower and then you can eat, okay," says a new girl.

"Oh, that's Amy! She's my favourite, but don't tell anyone else that," Sarah whispers in my ear. She giggles slight and gives me a half smile.

"Okay then," I reply back to Sarah, giving her an awkward smile.

-/-/-

After a nice refreshing shower, I eat breakfast. Which consisted if crappy scrambled eggs, toast, and a blueberry muffin. I had some Frosted Flakes (c), Honey Nut Cheerios (c), and Fruit Loops (c).

Next was group therapy, which Sarah and I introduced ourselves. They explained to me what the Level System was also. It was when you adde up points together from through out the day and they add up at the end of the day and you get to move up a level. On level two you get to drink soda and stay up an extra thirty minutes. You also get to play the wii when everyone else goes to be. On level three you get those perks but you get to stay up an extra hour long.

We had to say why we were here and how we were feeling that day.

"I'm feeling a... four," says Sarah, looking off of a sheet that listed emotions. "I feel depressed, calm, and... sad."

"Why do you feel that way?" asks Amy.

I just feel depressed all the time because of my mom saying mean things to me," replies Sarah with a saddened look in her eyes. "I am calm because this place is like a safety blanket. I believe it'll help me get better this time."

"How are the voices?" Asks a nurse named Robin. My eyes widen.

"I reliezed that they are just my thoughts, just very obsessive and all at once," Sarah replies to the question.

"Okay, Allen. Your turn," says Amy, looking towards me. Sarah passes the sheet to me.

"Well, I am a two. I am depressed, angry, and sad. Depressed because of what happened in my past, angry because my friends went through my stuff, and because they betrayed me," I replay to Amy, looking away, feeling the tears in my eyes. I felt Sarah put her hand on my leg and rub it, trying to give me comfort. I smile at the brunette.

"Do you think they betrayed your trust because they wanted to help you? Maybe they didn't want you to get hurt anymore. Did you ever think of that?" asks one of the girls. I think her name is... Allison? Ashton? I don't remember.

"I've... never thought of that," I reply, slowly realizing that she may be right.

"I agree with Aaron. She does have a point," says Amy, pointing a pen at Aaron.

"I'll... think it over."

"That would be a great thing to do, Allen," says Sarah looking at me with a blank expression. "Friends are the things you should hold dearest, and closest to you."

"Thanks, Sarah."

Another girl, Ginny I think, asks, "Amy since we're done, can we PLEASE go outside?"

"Oh, please can we?" asks a boy, named John.

"Maybe after lunch. We have activities to do," says Amy, looking at all of us.

-/-/-

We went in to the room that was next to Sarah's room, and we pushed the tables together to make a big table.

The lady passed out paper, and as she did she explained to what we were doing.

"Color things that pop in to your head when you hear the word "shadow". Make sure it's appropriate," she demanded.

I started writing.

"Theres a voice inside my head,

he calls himself the shadow man.

He walks behind me and in the mirrors,

he calls me this

and calls me that

but never do I answer back

for this devil man,

my own personal boogie man,

he slides the knife

against my skin

and bears the whip

against my back.

He walks beside me and in the mirrors

he calls himself the shadow man."

"Whoa, Allen. That's really deep. Do you hear voices too?" asks a curious Sarah.

"Y-yeah. Only one though. How many do you hear?" I ask the girl, and she starts counting on her fingers.

She explains to me, "What I said back in the room was a lie. I don't believe half the shit I say sometimes," she replies back. "I hear six voices. One for drugs and alcohol, another for killing people, also killing myself, next there's another voice for cutting, another for smoking, and lastly a voice that says not to do my work."

"Wow. That's a lot. I never would have guessed. You just seemed like such a normal person. Then again what is normal?"

She replies with a mhm.

"Allen Walker?" asks a tall lady with a thick accent.

"Oh no. You have Dr. Sackrani too?" Sarah asks.

I look at my bracelet and it indeed says something foreign.

"Yes, I think so. Here I am!" I shout to the lady.

"No need to shout young man. I am right here.

"I'm sorry."

"It's alright. Please come with me young man."

Dr. Sackrani leads me to a room at the back of the large room and into a smaller room.

"So, young man, please tell me everything that has happened in your life."

-/-/-

After taking fifteen minutes to explain everything that has happened in my life since Mana's death, I felt much better. Like a weight has been lifted off of my shoulders.

The doctor was an excellent listener also. I don't know why Sarah didn't like her. Sure she analyzed everything a little too much, but she was still a nice person.

She asked to see where I cut and I showed her my stomach and arm. I didn't really feel like taking off my pants in front of the doctor, so I didn't tell her that I cut on my legs.

"I'm going to prescribe you Abilify two mg, Clozaril 12.5 mg, and Fanapt one mg. These are to help control the voice and hallucinations. You will take these medications as soon as we get it. You will regularly take these medications in the morning. The dosages will increase, do not worry. I will see you soon, Allen," Dr. Sackrani says to me.

She follows me in to the bigger room, where everyone was sitting and relaxing.

"Sarah Werner?" asks the doctor, and Sarah rolls her eyes and gets up to talk with Dr. Sackrani.

"So, Allen. What did you think of Dr. Sackrani?" asks a boy about my age with black hair, whose name is James.

"She's nice and all, but I don't really like the fact that she put me on three types of medicine," I reply to James's question, and he just stars at me like I'm crazy.

"You-you thought she was-was nice?" he stutters out.

"Why, yes. Is that a bad thing?"

"She's the devil's incarnate! We swear to it. This is Sarah's third time having her as a doctor, and she's rather have this one lady named Dr. Sumer. Sarah says she's annoying as Hell. She asks the same question each time a patient goes to visit her. Sarah says Sackrani made a patient cry once. That's what's really messed up."

"Wow. I can't believe it. She seemed like such a nice lady. I think I'll just talk to her more. See what I think afterward," I say to the teen.

"If you say so," says James.

-/-/-

After dinner, we watch Andre. It was such a sad movie! It made me cry.

As Sarah sat with me, rubbing circles on my back, she looks around the reaches up her shirt.

"Sarah, what are you doing?" I whisper to the girl.

"Getting this," she says and pulls out a razor blade, with tape on it, so only the two of us could see.

"How did you get that in her?!"

"Sh! I taped it to myself in a place where they couldn't see when they stripped me at the hospital. I always hide it there. You want it? I have another one with me," the girl questions me.

Part of my wants to take the blade, but another half of me doesn't.

"**_Take the blade, Allen. What wonders we can do with it on ourselves_**," says the voice, trying to convince me to take it.

I reach out towards it then recoil my hand as if I had touched fire.

"No, I can't sorry. You keep it," I say looking away from the thing that calls to me.

"Okay~ but you know you can always get it from me if you want it. Free of charge!" She whispers to me, and she sticks it back up her shirt.

"Oh~ what's going on over here? A love fest without me? How dare you guys!" shouts an older teen whose name is Christiana.

"Remember Christiana, Allen was crying, so I'm just comforting him," Sarah replies to the girl.

"Hello all!" says George, sitting on the floor in front of us.

"Did you know people puke on these carpets?" Sarah asks George, giving him a look.

"Ew!" he shrieks and jumps up from the floor.

"Guys, visiting hour is starting now, so please separate yourselves and find something to do," says Amanda. "Allen, honey, what's wrong?"

"The movie just made me a little emotional. Can Sarah stay with me?" I ask Amanda, hoping she'll say yes.

"No, boys an girls aren't really aloud to intermingle. Sorry." She has a sad look on her face. You could tell from the look in her eyes that she felt sorry for me.

-/-/-

After visiting hours, we had desert and watched some TV. Since Sarah and I were the only ones on Level One, and we had to go to bed at nine.

"Night, Sarah! Night, Allen!" everyone shouted at us.

"Night!" we both shout.

-/-/-

There you go! Man this was such a long day. I worked on this all day long and I finish it at 8:30 pm. Daaammmnn. I mean I could have been finished earlier but I was being ADD. Now I'm rambling. Well thanks for reading! If you have any tips, PLEASE give them to me! I appreciate it! I love reviews too! Thanks!

~MnMsRoK


	8. Chapter 8

Lavi POV.

"I can't believe this. Allen's in a psych ward because of me. I thought Komoui would just get him a councilor or something! This is all my fault," I think as I walk dow the hall ways of the school, heading toward my next class.

I see Kanda and my heart excellerates from excitement. (Please vote if u would like LavixKanda) I can't wait to piss Kanda off! It's so much fun!

"Oh Yuu-chan~!" I call out to the samurai wanna-be.

He immediately reacts and takes out his sword, named Mugen, and puts it to my throat.

"N-now now, Yuu-chan. No need to be so harsh! I was just saying hi!"

"Che, Baka Usagi. What do you want before I chop off your head?" asks a very pissed off Kanda.

"This is so much fun!" I mentally sigh, wishing Allen was here to help me piss off Kanda.

"Where are you off to?" I ask him, managing to get the sword off of my neck.

"Che, Komoui has something for me to do, so I'm going to that Baka's office," replies the samurai.

"Oh! I'll go too!" I shout as I link arms with Kanda. He just shoves me aside in to the wall. "Ouch~! Yuu-chan that hurt!"

"Don't call me that!" Kanda shouts and starts to walk faster to Komoui's office.

When we reach Komoui's office, Kanda barged in without even knocking.

"Ah, Kanda. Such a nice day isn't it?" asks Komoui, looking out the window. "Lavi is here too, wonderful. I would like you two to do something for me."

-/-/-

"You want me to do something for the Moyashi? Like hell I will!" shouts Kanda, with a pissed off look on his face.

"Kanda, it's just delivering clothes for Allen. All he is wearing right now is a hospital gown. Please just deliver the clothes. It's not like we're asking you to go see him. That's what Lavi's going to do," says Komoui calmly, since he has seen Kanda pissed off a million times before.

"Che, fine. You better have the Moyashi's clothes already prepared foe him. I am NOT about to go into the Moyashi and Usagi's room!"

"Don't worry, we have it all right here in this duffle bag," replies Komoui, magically pulling the bag out of no where.

"I got you , Komoui! Kanda and I will be back in a couple of hours! Thanks!" I shout to the older male, dragging Kanda along with me.

"Don't worry, Allen. We'll see you soon," I think to myself.

-/-/-

Sorry for such a short chapter! I just wanted to put in Lavi's opinion on the situation! Thanks for reading all!


End file.
